Nemesis
Nemesis is a character from the Resident Evil series confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Nemesis was created by the European Branch of the Umbrella Corporation's pharmaceutical company. He was designed to have immense strength and power, yet to also be intelligent enough to follow orders and overcome obstacles, but not intelligent enough to rebel. This particular Nemesis was deployed to Raccoon City to kill any remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, which had become an annoyance for the corporation. His first victim was Brad Vickers, who he impaled through the mouth with a tentacle. Nemesis targeted Jill Valentine as his next victim. Jill managed to evade Nemesis throughout the city, but Nemesis continued to come after her, effortlessly taking down any obstacles in his way. After he shot down a rescue chopper and infected Jill with the T-Virus, Jill was forced to confront her attacker, managing to beat him with a barrage of explosives. Nemesis wasn't truly gone. His jacket burning off signaled his second mutation. Continuing to chase a now cured Jill, she stopped him again by drowning him in chemicals in a waste management facility. Nemesis survived as a hunk of dissolving flesh, and devoured a dead Tyrant, mutating again into a huge tentacled monster. Jill managed to defeat Nemesis for good with the Rail Gun and a magnum to finish the job. Appearance Nemesis appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in his first form. His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. Nemesis has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. Nemesis wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. Nemesis also has black gloves, pants, and boots. Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful B.O.W.s encounterd in the Resident Evil series, Nemesis possesses many powers and abilities: *Super strength *Extreme stamina, being almost indestructible *Capable of understanding weaponry, using a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher, modified specifically for him *Covered in spear-like tentacles used for offense *Mutations act as a weakness: abilities to take orders and understand situations gradually wear down Personality Nemesis has no true personality, only his mission. Nemesis' main goal is to eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. members. Nemesis seems capable of speech, albeit very limited speech, only shown saying "S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis is ruthless and will take down anything in its way. However, Nemesis is still controlled by someone else, so his behavior could change with an updated goal. Gameplay Attacks * Tentacle Lash: '''Nemesis thrusts his arm forward, releasing several tentacles from it. * '''Rocket Launcher: Nemesis fires a rocket from his launcher. These rockets can be fired straight or angled upwards and downwards, and can be fired while Nemesis is airborne. * Clothesline Rocket: Nemesis lunges forward and punches the opponent, and shoots a rocket afterwards. The medium version of this attack fires a rocket afterwards, and the heavy version fires an angled rocket. * Launcher Slam: Nemesis slams the opponent with his rocket launcher. Low version simply knocks them into the air, medium ground bounces, and heavy wall bounces. * Tentacle Grab: A tentacle comes out of Nemesis' hand, grabs the opponent, and slams then into the ground. Light version grabs forwards, medium grabs at a 45 degree angle, and heavy grabs straight above. Assist Attacks *'α(Direct): Clothesline Rocket' *'β(Projectile): Rocket Launcher' *'γ(Launcher): Launcher Slam' Hyper Combos * Wall Destroyer (Level 1): Nemesis swings his fists three times, uppercuts the opponents, then slams them into the ground. Air/comic book tearing effects are bloodish-pink. * Rocket Jump (Level 1): Nemesis fires three rockets, then jumps straight up into the air and lands on the downed opponent. Nemesis will fire his rockets at wherever the opponent is on the screen. * Mutation (Level 3): Nemesis transforms into his mutated state, wraps the opponent in tentacles and pulls them into his tentacled maw. Theme song thumb|300px|left Nemesis theme is a remix of his boss battle theme, The Unstoppable Nemesis from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Nemesis appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in the Hulk 's ending. Hulk and Chris are in a mansion with numerous zombies trying to get to Wesker, and Hulk is shown attacking Nemesis. * Nemesis was one of the characters confirmed not to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to being deemed "too gruesome", with risk of changing the game's rating. Capcom has since then worked on Nemesis's animations to make him work withing a T rated game. * His rival appears to be Doctor Strange. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations such as Nemesis, worthy of note however is the latter's status as a scientific ''abomination, creating a thematic clash of science and magic. Also notable is the similar blue lighting to both of their official portraits. * His ultimate form and final mutation in Resident Evil 3 is featured in his Level 3 Hyper Combo. * Nemesis doesn't have a blocking animation. This is a reference to his unflinching body in Resident Evil 3, where no matter how many times Jill shot him, Nemesis wont flinch or stop from attacking her until he's down. * Nemesis has been confirmed to have the highest health in the game. * In a sense, Nemesis breaks the fourth wall, as he stabs the "cameraman" with one of his tentacles at the end of his winning animation. * Unlike how Amaterasu and Firebrand's "dialogue" is labeled as Japanese. Nemesis is the only character that has his "dialogue" is labeled as English in the voice gallery, similiar to Marvel side's voice actors. This is possibly meant to reference the fact the main Resident Evil series has always only featured English voice acting even in the Japanese releases which feature subtitles to offset this. * Nemesis's most famous persona is saying "S.T.A.R.S" and it is most wanted by fans for him to say in UMVC3. While it is said to by Chris, it rather a haox. UMVC3 may have Resident Evil characters,some of which ARE S.T.A.R.S, but unless Nemesis can identify from past experience, Nobody is part of S.T.A.R.S as of right now. Chris is part of B.S.S.A now, Wesker is a lone genius, and jill is a mind controlled dummy, who changed to a Blond, making it even HARDER for Nemesis to identify her, who was his main rival. Artwork Nemesis0.jpg|Nemesis as he appears in ''Resident Evil 3. NemesisUC_0.jpg|Nemesis in his second form, after destroying his vest. Nemesis3.jpg|Nemesis in its final form, after mutating. REUCNemesis.png|Nemesis from Resident Evil : Umbrella Chronicles Marvel_vs_capcom_3_nemesis.png|Nemesis in "Marvel Vs Capcom 3" Hulk's Ending nemesis.JPG|Nemesis Alternate Costumes umvc3_costumes_026_26417_640screen.jpg|Executioner Alternate color umvc3_costumes_028_14600_640screen.jpg|Zombie Cop Alternate color umvc3_costumes_029_71569_640screen.jpg|Raw Meat Alternate color umvc3_costumes_030_28973_640screen.jpg|White Nurse Alternate color umvc3_costumes_202_39285_640screen.jpg|Man-Thing Alternate color Nemesis on the Resident Evil Wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers